


Pessimist/Optimist

by sasayuri



Series: Girugamesh Drabbles [3]
Category: Girugamesh (Band), lynch.
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Gehen ein Pessimist und ein Optimist in eine Bar...





	Pessimist/Optimist

„Wie kannst du nur immer so negativ sein?“ Satoshi seufzte dramatisch und bedeutete dem Barkeeper, ihm eine weitere Flasche mittelwertigen Bieres zu geben.

„Wie kannst du’s nicht?“ fragte Hazuki seinerseits. Er gönnte sich einen tiefen Zug an seiner Zigarette.  Nach einigen Sekunden ließ er den Qualm aus seinen Lungen in die ohnehin schon verrauchte Bar entweichen. „Sieh dich doch mal um,“ murmelte er mit einer vagen Geste seiner rechten Hand.

Satoshi musterte den anderen Sänger aus dem Augenwinkel. „Meine Idee war es nicht, hierher zu kommen,“ erwiderte er schließlich.

Hazuki drückte seine halb gerauchte Zigarette in dem Aschenbecher vor sich aus, bevor er seinen Kopf Satoshi zuwandte und ihm einen missbilligenden Blick schenkte. „Ich meine nicht diese _Bar_ ,“ er verkniff sich ein Augenrollen, „sondern die verdammte Welt, in der wir das Pech haben zu leben.“

„Mein Gott.“ Der jüngere schlug ein in schwarze Jeans gekleidetes Bein über das andere und sah Hazuki mit erhobenem Zeigefinger in die Augen. „Genau das meine ich.“ Er tippte ihm mehrfach gegen die Schulter, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. Hazuki schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Vielleicht hatte er es durch das feste Leder seiner Jacke auch gar nicht bemerkt. „Ab und zu positiv zu denken wird dich nicht gleich zur Sonnenschein-Prinzessin machen. Freu dich doch wenigstens über… den Alkohol!“

Dem verächtlichen Schnauben wurde durch Hazukis Grinsen jegliche negative Wirkung entzogen. „Recht hast du.“ Er griff nach seinem Glas, das noch zu drei Vierteln mit Hochprozentigem gefüllt war, prostete Satoshi zu und hob es an seine Lippen. Er genoss das Gefühl, wie die kalte Flüssigkeit ihn von innen heraus wärmte. Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes.

Für einen Moment zog er in Betracht, Satoshi nach Niis und Ryos Verbleib zu fragen, entschied dann aber, dass es wahrscheinlich unhöflich wäre. Es könnte den Eindruck vermitteln, dass er es nicht ausstehen konnte, sich mit Satoshi zu unterhalten oder etwas Ähnliches. Und was würde es schon bringen, sich nach den verschollenen Bandkollegen des jüngeren Sängers zu erkundigen? Da sie sich nicht in seinem eigenen Blickfeld befanden, waren sie offensichtlich auch nicht in Satoshis. Dieser saß immerhin direkt neben ihm. Sein Handy, sollte er es überhaupt dabei haben, hatte er auch nicht angerührt. Auf diesem Wege hatten ihn also ebenfalls keine Nachrichten erreicht.

Hazuki betrachtete die helle Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas und schwenkte es leicht hin und her.  Nichts in den Händen zu halten empfand er als unangenehm, also hatte er es nicht wieder abgesetzt. Plötzlich kam es ihm merkwürdig vor, dass Satoshi so ruhig war. Ein kurzer Seitenblick verriet ihm, dass er gerade damit beschäftigt war, die Ärmel seines Hemdes geradezu lachhaft ordentlich hochzukrempeln.

Satoshi pustete sich eine unwillkommene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht als er zufrieden das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit betrachtete. Gleichmäßig, glatt, perfekt. Wenn er schon einmal ein Hemd trug, konnte er auch dafür sorgen, dass es den ganzen Abend über makellos aussah.


End file.
